This Love (OneShoot)
by xxgnanixx
Summary: Kehidupan Rumah Tangga Taehyung dan Yoongi yang mereka jalani dari tgl 20 desember hingga hari yang begitu mengharukan... Cast. Taegi / BoyxBoy


**This Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, and OC.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Disclaimer : Ini cerita murni hasil dari pemikiran author sendiri... author bikin cerita ini disaat hari ulang tahun author ditanggal 26 desember 2016 ini... maaf kalo ceritanya absurd, author ingetin deh yah... ini cerita tentang couple Taegi BTS. Kalo ngk suka gk usah baca aja daripada nanti harus ninggalin kata-kata yang bikin author drop direview okay...**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy / Typo / Bahasa Gak Karuan.**

 **BackSound : Davichi – This Love (Ost. Descendant Of The Sun)** **bacanya sambil dengerin ini ya biar Baper** **. Kalo enggak baper ya udah :D.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taegi FF OneShoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading..._

 **20 Desember 2016 at 7 a.m**

Hidup dengan seorang namja tampan dan kaya merupakan impian hampir semua gadis di seluruh dunia, namun dari sekian banyaknya gadis yang ada didunia, sosok namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Kim Taehyung hanya memilih seorang namja yang terkenal manis dan galak bernama Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi merupakan seorang sunbaenya disekolah kalangan atas dulu, ia seorang yang sulit diajak berteman kebalikan dari Taehyung yang selalu mendapatkan teman baru disetiap harinya. Bahkan tak pernah satu haripun tak ada pernyataan cinta dari kalangan yeoja ataupun namja untuk Taehyung. Hebat Bukan.

Dengan penuh perjuangan selama 3 tahun, akhirnya ia dapat memenangkan hati seorang Min Yoongi. Dan inilah ia sekarang. Ia menjadi seorang CEO di salah satu perusahaan ternama. **Perusahaan Pemegang Dana Saham**. Perusahaan itu diwariskan untuknya oleh ayah Min Yoongi setelah ia berhasil mempersunting Yoongi sebagai istri... ah ralat maksudku suaminya.

Entah bagaimana cara ia mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya saat ini, ia begitu bahagia dapat menjalani hidup sebagai sepasang suami dan errr suami dengan seorang yang benar-benar ia cintai kemarin, saat ini, dan selamanya selama 3 tahun masa pernikahan mereka. **Min Yoongi** namanya. Seseorang yang begitu sangat ia cintai dan sayangi. Kemana pun ia pergi, ia takkan pernah lupa untuk memegang tangan mungil itu, tak kan pernah lupa untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam suasana apapun. Entah sekurang ajar apa ia dengan sosok namja mungil nan manis yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Tae Ireona" alunan lembut itu keluar dari bibir mungil Yoongi sembari menepuk pelan pipi Taehyung yang masih meringkuk dibawah selimut dengan tangannya yang masih bertengger manis dipinggang ramping Yoongi.

"5 Menit lagi chagi" lenguh Taehyung yang terusik dengan suara Yoongi. Ia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yoongi bahkan pelukan posesif di pinggang Yoongi pun tetap ia eratkan.

"Tae, kau harus pergi bekerja bukan? Jadi ayo bangun dan lepaskan aku! Aku tak bisa bernapas" protes Yoongi. Namun dengan idiotnya Taehyung, protesan Yoongi tadi seperti lagu penghantar tidur baginya.

Karena Yoongi jengkel, maka ia ...

Chup

Mengecup bibir tebal Taehyung. Hanya kecupan singkat membuat Taehyung langsung tersenyum dan membuka matanya. "Baiklah aku bangun." Ucap Taehyung seraya tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Yoongi, ia malah memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Mandi sana! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!" perintah Yoongi yang langsung dituruti oleh Taehyung. Taehyung beranjak dari ranjang mereka sebelum mencium sayang pucuk kepala Yoongi.

Setelah Taehyung masuk ke kemar mandi, tanpa disadari sudut bibir Yoongi melengkung keatas membentuk seukir senyuman yang menyiratkan rasa bersyukurnya.

.

.

GREB

"OMO?!" kejut Yoongi ketika ia tiba-tiba dipeluk erat oleh Taehyung dari belakang saat ia tengah mengiris bawang merah. "Aish kau mengagetkanku Pabboya?!" lanjutnya seraya menyikut pelan perut taehyung.

"Mian." setelah Taehyung berucap seperti itu diam menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik hingga Taehyung yang membuka suara, "Em Hyung~ Nanti jangan lupa membawakanku makan siang ne?" dan dibalas dengan deheman oleh Yoongi. Tapi Taehyung tak tergubris sama sekali, itu memang karena pribadi Yoongi yang memang irit bicara. "Dan jangan memakai pakaian yang terlalu ketat, juga jangan coba-coba untuk mengekspos sedikitpun kulit pucatmu pada semua orang nanti. Araseo?" lanjutnya dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan deheman oleh Yoongi.

Namun setelah ia – Yoongi – berdehem, ia menghentikan acara mengiris bawang merahnya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya lalu, "Apa aku harus memakai Jas Hujan?" ucap Yoongi dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Ne?" –Taehyung.

"Jas Hujan kan tidak ketat dan tertutup. Begitu maksudmu?" – Yoongi.

Mendengar itu tawa Taehyung pecah seketika. Membuat Yoongi memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Taehyung. Jadi posisi mereka sekarang adalah berhadap-hadapan dengan tangan Taehyung yang masih bertengger manis dipinggang Yoongi.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau gila?" lagi dan lagi, kalimat pedas itu keluar dari mulut mungil Yoongi. Namun...

Chup

Taehyung mencium gemas pipi gembil Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi menjadi salah tingkah. "Aigooo Hyung mungilku ini lucu sekali" keluh Taehyung pada Yoongi, dan tanpa aba-aba Yoongi langsung mengacak-acak tatanan rambut Taehyung hingga tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh mata Taehyung dan hasilnya "Argh Hyung?! Mataku perih?!" pekik Taehyung seraya mengucek matanya yang membuat Yoongi panik seketika. Hingga Yoongi tersadar bahwa ia baru saja mengiris bawang merah yang pastinya akan perih dimata. "Aigo mian tae... aku tak sengaja..." gelisah Yoongi, lalu dengan cekatan ia langsung meniup-niup mata Taehyung untuk menghilangkan rasa perih.

.

.

.

 **21 Desember 2016 at 8 p.m**

Taehyung yang duduk tak tenang, ia terduduk lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan kekanan dan kekiri. Begitulh yang ia lakukkan selama 3 jam ini. Tanda ia sedang gelisah. Bagaimana tak gelisah? Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai itu belum pulang hingga jam 20.00 malam ini. Tadi Yoongi sempat berpamitan padanya untuk pergi ke supermarket dan berjanji akan pulang tak lebih dari jam 18.00 sore. Namun hingga 2 jam kedepan seperti sekarang ini, ia belum pulang juga kerumah. Siapa yang takkan gelisah jika seperti itu. Berkali-kali Taehyung mencoba menghubungi Yoongi dengan ponsel mahalnya namun tak dapat sahutan sama sekali hingga...

CKLEK

"Aku Pulang" suara lelah itu berasal dari mulut Yoongi yang baru saja memasuki rumah mewah mereka. Dengan cepat Taehyung langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sumber suara.

BUGH

Taehyung langsung menghantam tubuh Yoongi ke dinding dengan tangan yang mencengkram kedua bahu Yoongi dengan kuat. Bahkan hantaman itu membuat Yoongi memekik sakit. Saat Yoongi menatap mata Taehyung, yang ia lihat hanya tatapan meminta penjelasan oleh Taehyung.

"Kau kemana saja hyung?" suara Taehyung dengan gertakan pelan karena sedang menahan emosinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku ke supermarket!" jawab Yoongi seadanya. "Lalu apa ini?" ucap Taehyung geram seraya menunnjukkan suatu gambar dalam ponselnya didepan wajah Yoongi. Yoongi pun membolakan matanya setelah melihat gambar itu. Ia adalah potret ia yang tadi sedang makan bersama disalah satu cafe dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini!" Yoongi memekik tertahan.

"Tak penting ini dari mana?! Sekarang jelaskan semua padaku hyung?! Apa kau masih mencintai Park Brengsek Jimin mu itu eoh?!" emosi Taehyung pecah seketika hingga ia berani membentak Yoongi. Mendengar bentakan Taehyung, air mata Yoongi lolos seketika.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya disupermarket tae?! Dia mengajakku berbicara?!"

"BOHONG?!"

"KENAPA KAU TAK PERCAYA PADAKU?! AKU MENGATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA?! SEKARANG TERSERAH PADAMU! KAU MAU PERCAYA ATAU TIDAK ITU SEMUA TERSERAH PADAMU?! HANYA KARENA PARK JIMIN KAU SEPERTI INI?! KAU SUDAH DEWASA TAE! KAU TAHU MANA YANG BENAR DAN MANA YANG SALAH. KAU BISA BERPIKIR DENGAN MATANG TENTANG SEGALA SITUASI. LALU HANYA KARENA PARK JIMIN KAU DENGAN MUDAHNYA BERPIKIRAN RENDAH SEPERTI INI?! KAU KETERLALUAN TAE?! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN JUNGKOOKMU ITU HAH?! Aku muak tae! Aku lelah! Hiks" ucap Yoongi melemah seketika, ia pun langsung menyentak tangan taehyung lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya seraya mencoba menahan tangisnya. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia terdiam dengan semua kata-kata Yoongi, begitu menusukkah? Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi bagi Taehyung. Itu menusuk hatinya terlalu ddalam. Kalian penasaran siapa Park Jimin? Yah Park Jimin adalah mantan kekasih seorang Min Yoongi. Dan Park Jiminlah yang dulu merupakan penghalang bagi Taehyung dalam mendapatkan hati seorang MinYoongi. Jadi ya seperti inilah amarah taehyung ketika mendengar nama Park Jimin. Dan Jungkook? Yah sama dengan Park Jimin. Ia adalah mantan kekasih Kim Taehyung semasa junior High School dulu.

.

.

.

 **22 Desember 2016 at 7 p.m**

Diam masih menyelimuti kediaman Kim Taehyung dan Kim Yoongi setelah perdebatan hebat kemarin malam. Bahkan kini Taehyung yang baru saja pulang dari kantor harus melepas jasnya sendiri, padahal biasanya Yoongi yang akan melepaskannya dan Yoongi pula yang akan menunggu ia pulang kerja di depan TV.

Namun malam ini, Yoongi tak disana. Ia juga tak melepskan jas kerja Taehyung. Taehyung berjalan lunglai menuju kulkas untuk meminum sedikit air dingin. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Yoongi. Dengan ragu ia membuka knop pintu itu. Disana –diranjang- Yoongi tengah tidur dengan nyaman dan lelap. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai berganti pakaian.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang disamping Yoongi. Ia langsung menghadap ke arah kanan. Artinya mereka tidur saling memunggungi dengan Taehyung yang menghadap kanan dan Yoongi yang menghadap kiri.

Namun sebenarnya Yoongi sama sekali belum tidur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya karena lelah, lalu dengan kurang ajarnya air mata Yoongi menetes begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **23 Desember 2016 9 p.m**

Seperti kemarin, tak ada yang melepaskan jas kerjanya ketika ia sudah pulang kerja. Ia berjalan menuju kamarny dan Yoongi. Ia ingin membuka knop pintu itu. Namun ia urungkan karena ia ingat denga kejadian semalam.

Semalam jelas-jelas ia tidur disamping Yoongi. Namun saat pagi tadi ia membuka mata, Yoongi tidak ada disampingnya. Tapi saat ia keluar kamar, betapa terkejutnya ia yang mendapati Yoongi yang tengah tidur diatas sofa ruang tengah tanpa bantal dan selimut. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat itu.

Maka dengan mantap, ia tak jadi membuka pintu kamar pun ia tak mau Yoongi kesayangannya itu tidur disofa lagi hanya karena dirinya yang ididot itu.

"Kali ini... biarkan aku yang merasakannya hyung" gumam Taehyung seraya tersenyum miris menatap sofa panjang berwarna putih yang semalam digunakan untuk Yoongi tidur.

Dan malam ini Taehyung yang tidur disofa itu. Betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Begitu dingin dan mencengkam. "Inikah yang kau alami semalam hyung?" gumam Taehyung lagi-lagi keluar, ia tersenyum miris. "Tuhan takkan mengampuniku karena membiarkan makhluk kesayangannya tidur semalaman disini. Mianhae hyung" lagi dan lagi gumam taehyung sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

 **24 Desember 2016 10 a.m**

Pagi ini Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap lebar lalu membenarkan letak selimutnya. Lalu, tunggu! Selimut?. Taehyung benar-benar terkejut dengan selimut misterius ini. Semalam ia benar-benar yakin kalau ia tidur tanpa selimut disofa ini. Tapi kenapa saat ia terbangun, ada selimut disini?

Atau apakah Yoongi yang melakukkan ini? Yoongi yang khawatir karena tidak menemukan Taehyung lalu ia membawakan selimut untuk Taehyung ketika tahu kalau Taehyung tengah tidur disofa?. Beberapa pemikiran berkecamuk dalam otak Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung beranjak dari sofanya. Pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Tanda bahwa Yoongi tak ada disana. Ia mendengus lelah. _'Dia pergi'_ batin Taehyung. Ia langsung merogoh saku celananya ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ne Paman Choi?

"..."

"Ah ne. Saya akan segera kekantor."

"..."

"Mwo?! Semalaman?!"

"..."

"Aish Baiklah! Aku kesana sekarang!"

PIP.

Taehyung beranjak ke kamar mandi karena harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Namun saat ia melewati meja makan. Ia terkejut dengan semua makanan yang tersaji disana. _'Yoongikah yang menyiapkan semua ini untuku?'_ batin Taehyung lagi. Tapi apa salahnya jika ia sarapan dulu sebelum mandi.

.

.

 **11.55 p.m**

Yoongi duduk didepan Tv untuk mencoba menunggu Taehyung pulang kerja karena ia memutuskan akan meminta maaf pada Taehyung malam ini. Namun sudah 5 jam dia menunggu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa taehyung akan pulang.

Air matanya menetes membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya, "Hiks Tae huks eodiga? Hiks wae? Wae tae? Wae? Hiks kenapa kau hiks tak pulang? Hiks apa kau membenciku? Kau benar-benar hiks marah padaku? Hiks" isak tangis Yoongi. "Mianhae tae hiks mianhae. Mianhae. Hiks"

"Merry Christmass tae... hiks saranghae uri taehyungie hiks" ucap Yoongi ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat. Itu artinya sudah akan menginjak tanggal 25 desember 2016 yang artinya adalah hari natal.

.

.

.

 **25 Desember 2016 at 5 p.m**

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat seisi rumahnya yang di hias sebegitu cantik dan meriahnya dalam rangka HARI NATAL. Air mata Taehyung menetes tatkala melihat seorang yang tengah ia cintai berdiri membelakanginya seraya menatap bintang yang yang bersinat yang berada dipucu pohon natal yang dihiasi dengan pernak pernik indah.

Sebegitu tegakah ia hingga berani menyakiti hati seorang Kim Yoongi yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya?. "Yoongi Hyung?" panggil Taehyung lirih.

Yoongi langsung menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Taehyung disana. Ia langsung menerjang Taehyung dengan pelukan erat yang tentu saja dengan senang hati akan dibalas oleh Taehyung. Mereka berpelukan saling menumpahkan rasa rindu dan juga saling melimpahkan air mata penyesalan yang begitu dalam bagi keduanya.

"Mianhae hyung~ aku sudah menyaitimu. Mianhae." –Taehyung.

Yoongi langsung melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Taehyung, "Tae aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Tapi hari itu aku benar-benar bertemu dengan jimin disupermarket lalu ia mengajakku minum dicafe tae. Aku benar-benar be-"

"Ssstt..." ucapan Yoongi dipotong oleh Taehyung tatkala jari panjang Taehyung ia tempelkan dibelahan bibir plum Yoongi. "Aku tahu. Jimin sudah menjelaskan semua padaku." Lanjutnya.

"Jimin menjelaskan padamu?" tanya Yoongi tak percaya.

"Dia datang kekantorku. Dia menjelaskan semua tentang kejadian itu. Dan apa hyung tahu kalau jimin itu tunangan jungkook?"

Yoongi lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh ungkapan Taehyung yang baru saja."Benarkah?" masih tak percaya.

"Iya hyung. Penjelasanmu dan jimin sama persis. Aku percaya padamu. Kau tak mungkin berbohong padaku hyung. Maafkan aku yang sudah menyakitimu hyung, aku sudah membentakmu malam itu. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae hyung" ucap Taehyung tulus bersamaan dengan air mata yang lolos terjatuh begitu saja. Yoongi menghapus air mata itu lalu tersenyum manis pada Taehyung. "Merry Christmass Tae" ucap Yoongi tepat didepan kedua belah bibir tebal Taehyung seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Taehyung.

"Merry Christmass Kim Yoongi" balas taehyung lalu mulai menghapus jarak diantara kedua belah bibir itu.

Chup

Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan tulus yang disaksikan oleh terangnya cahaya bulan, terangnya lampu kerlap-kerlip dipohon natal itu...

.

.

.

 **26 Desember 2016** **at 8 p.m**

Yoongi begitu jengkel ketika tadi pagi pukul 07.00 ia langsung dibawa Taehyung ke rumah orangtuanya. Bahkan Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sampai Taehyung menjemputnya. Ia benar-benar akan menyumpah serapahi Taehyung kali ini.

Kini sudah puku 20.00 malam, ia benar-benar bosan. Ia ingin pulang. "Yoongi-ya... Kau kenapa nak?" tanya Ny. Min pada Yoongi yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Eomma ! taehyung itu menyebalkan sekali. Ia belum menjemputku! Aku bosan. Aku kan harus membuatkannya makan malam juga. Bagaimana bisa dia malah menitipkanku disini saat ia bekerja. Aku kan bukan bayi yang harus dititip-titipkan ketika ditinggal kerja eomma~" keluh Yoongi manja dan panjang lebar pada ibunya.

Ibunya tersenyum lembut lalu membelai sayang rambut htam Yoongi. Tiba-tiba...

TIN TINN

"Ah itu pasti Taehyung. Eomma aku pulang ne!" pamir Yoongi seraya berjalan menjauh dari ibunya. hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya karena siat manja yang tak pernah hilang dari anak bungsunya itu.

"Taehyung kenapa kau lama sekali?!" protes Yoongi ketika sudah memasuki mobil menyusul Taehyung. "Hyung pakai ini ne?" ucap Taehyung seraya menyodorkan sebuah kain penutup mata pada Yoongi.

"tidak mau! Kau pasti mau membiusku menggunakan itu ya!"

"Hyung! Ayolah pakai saja. Kalau begitu aku yang akan pakaikan!" dengan segenap tenaga Taehyung memakaikan kain penutup mata itu pada Yoongi meskipun Yoongi terus memberontak.

.

.

.

"Tae aku mau kau bawa kemana eoh?" tanya Yoongi ketika tubuhnya terus saja dituntun oleh Taehyung untuk ke suatu tempat. Namun saat berhenti. Taehyung langsung membukakan kain penutup mata itu.

"KEJUTAN! SANGEIL CHUKKAE KIM YOONGI!"

Yoongi tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa, karena yang didepan matanya kini... sekumpulan lilin dengan membentuk huruf yang bertuliskan HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM YOONGI. Bahkan ia berdiri ditengah-tengah lilin yang disusun membentuk tanda LOVE. Intinya rumahnya yang tadi berhias natal kini kembali disulap oleh Taehyung dengan menambahkan sedikit lilin-lilin dan hiasan kecil untuk kejutan ulang tahun Yoongi.

Air mata haru menetes dipipi gembil Yoongi. Tiba-tiba musik lembut yang ia ketahui berjudul THIS LOVE yang dinyanyikan oleh Davichi terputar dengan sendirinya. Dan Taehyung merendahkan dirinya seraya mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Yoongi untuk mengajak berdansa dan langsung ditanggapi oleh Yonggi.

Mereka berdua berdansa ditengah-tengah susunan lilin yang berbentuk tanda cinta itu dengan kedua tangan Yoongi yang bertengger dileher Taehyung, kedua tangan Taehyung yang bertengger manis dipinggang ramping Yoongi dan juga kening mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Gomawo Tae." Ucap tulus Yoongi.

Lalu Taehyung langsung sedikit menegakkan kepalanya untuk dapat menatap mata Yoongi yang tadinya terpejam saat berdansa, "Ani hyung! Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Kau selalu ada untukku entah apapun yang terjadi. Kau yang sudah membuat hidupku lebi berarti. Kau yang sudah melukis senyumanku setiap hari. Kau yang selalu memperhatikanku meskipun kau tengah membenciku. Kau yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Hanya kau hyung... hanya kau... terima kasih hyung, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu hyung..." ucap Tehyung tulus.

"Mianhae karena kemarin aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Hyung tau? Aku benar-benar cemburu ketika jungkook mengirimkan foto itu padaku." Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar kalimat Taehyung. "jungkook yang mengirimkan itu padamu?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

Taehyung menganggung, "Mungkin dia cemburu karena melihatmu dengan tunangannya. Aku pun sama cemburunya ketika melihatmu bersama dengan mantan kekasihmu yang brengsek itu" keluh Taehyung. "Mian hyung karena kemarin tidak bisa membantumu menghias rumah dalam rangka natal. Aku harus mengerjakan proyek besar dikantor selama semalamam hyung. Ahhh itu melelahkan" keluhnya lgi.

Lagi dan lagi Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau bekerja? Kau tidak pergi dari rumah ya?" tanya Yoongi. "Yak hyung! Kau mau aku pergi dari rumah ya!" protes Taehyung. Dan mendapat hadiah jitakan halus dikepaanya. "Aish kau ini menyebalkan!" pekik Yoongi.

"Dan ini giliranku untuk menghias rumah dalam rangka hari ulang tahunmu. Hyung! Happy Birthday, Merry Christmass and Happy New Year 2017 Hyung~" ucap taehyung dengan tulus dari hati paling dalam.

"Saranghae Kim Yoongi"

"Nado Saranghae Kim Taehyung"

"No! I Love You More and More Kim Yoongi..."

Yoongi terkikik geli, "Arrayeo..."

Chup

Kembali kedua bibir itu bersatu dalam ciuman yang lembut untuk menyampaikan perasaan dan kebahagiaan masing-masing. Entah, Taehyung benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan apabila ia dilahirkan bukan sebagai seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia akan merasa benar-benar sial karena tidak dapat menikmati kebahagiaan hidupnya bersama Yoongi. Begitu pula Yoongi, ia tak dapat membayangkan apabila ia dilahirkan bukan sebagai Min Yoongi maka ia takkan bisa merasaan apa itu kebahagiaan hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai yang bernama Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Anyeong semua... i'm babyboo96 back with this new story... :D**

 **O iya, ini cerita aku bikin dihari ultah aku... jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya kalo disini ultah Yoongi yang harusnya tnggal 9 maret jadi tanggal 26 desember... sorry banget...**

 **Maaf juga kalo ada typo...**

 **Ceritanya absurd sih nurut aku :D. Tapi yah moga kalian suka... dan hari ini author ultah lho... gk mau ngucapin apa gituuu? #plak**

 **Pkoknya thanks aja yang udh baca apalagi review, follow, & fav ini... big thanks deh buat kalian...**

 **Dan untuk BTS... Ow I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BANGTAN BOYS...**

 **Abis ini juga mau bikin ff ttg Taegi lagi yang jdulnya Fxxk It... terinspirasi dari comebacknya Bigbang Fxxt It... Kalo ud update langsung dibaca dan review ya jangan lupa :D**

 **Baru kali ini bikin ff Oneshoot, jadi bener-bener sorry kalo absurd... :'( ... dan jangan lupa kalo baca sambil dengerin Davichi – This Love ya,,,,,**

 **Review dong Review... please... :'(**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya~**

 **Saranghae~**

 **~Anyeonghaseo~**


End file.
